


Half-Light

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reign isn't the softy like she is on the show, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena is seven when a guest who will live with her family for a while is introduced. There is something mysterious about Reign and no matter how much she tries to befriend the older girl, it’s no use. She thinks Reign hates her, until one day her mother’s abusive outbursts reach a new height and Reign interferes…





	1. Chapter 1

Lena was barely seven years old when she caught the first glimpse of _her_.

She had her bedroom door opened slightly, just enough to look through without being seen.

And there she was; skin that appeared as if it wanted a tan but couldn’t quite get one, dark eyes which illuminated black in the darkness of the hall, long chestnut locks reaching halfway down the back of her leather jacket, ripped grey jeans which stopped at her knees and black shoes.

Lena had quietly held her breath as she watched the tall girl. She could hear her mother talking to the girl, though rather indistinctively.

“Lena, come here.”

Lena didn’t hesitate a second to obey her mother’s command, especially not with the stern tone she’d used. Silently, she walked out into the hall and waited patiently for her mother to speak, hoping she hadn’t been caught eavesdropping.

“Lena, this is Reign,” her mother said. “Unusual name for a child,” she murmured. “She’s a guest who will be staying with us for a while.”

Lena fought the urge to raise her eyebrow in surprise, knowing it would only make her mother angry. She couldn't imagine her mother willingly wanting to take a child in while she already didn’t want her to begin with.

It seemed utterly pointless, unless...it wasn’t. Knowing her mother, there had to be a catch. Perhaps it was all a publicity stunt to attempt saving her face after her brother went to prison.

Lena looked up at Reign. “Hello,” she said, offering her a small hopeful smile.

In return Reign stared with a look that made it seem like she wanted to punch her.

At the time, Lena could sense something was different about Reign, but she didn’t know what exactly.

“Lena, show Reign your room,” Lillian ordered. “You’ll be sharing your room with her and I don’t want any shenanigans,” she explained with an icy tone. “From either one of you,” she added, looking at both girls.

Lena nodded and stepped into her room, beckoning Reign with a hand signal to enter. Meanwhile, her mother had clearly already lost interest as she heard her footsteps slowly disappearing further into the hall.

Reign sighed audibly, displeased, before roughly brushing past Lena to enter.

“I can close the window if it’s too cold for you,” Lena offered, shivering slightly. She chewed her bottom lip, watching Reign sizing her up, not understanding why the older girl smirked. “You can choose a side,” she said, pointing at her bed.

It’s always been a luxury for her to have such a big bed, but perhaps it was always meant to be shared someday. There’s plenty of space for the both of them. In fact, it can easily fit three people.

Reign glanced at the bed and marched up to it, ripping one of the two blankets off and grabbing a pillow.

Lena gaped at Reign as she dropped the pillow and the blanket onto the floor. She swallowed, deciding not to make a fuss about sleeping on the floor. There was no way she would risk a fight with the older girl. Sleeping on the floor would definitely not be comfortable and she hoped Reign would have placed the makeshift bed anywhere else other than right underneath the open window.

“No,” Reign said abruptly, pricking her finger against Lena’s shoulder.

Lena took a step back and frowned, not understanding. Her brows furrowed further when Reign pointed to her bed. “But,” she whispered, eyes moving rapidly from her bed to the makeshift bed.

“Stay on your side of the room,” Reign said coldly.

Lena slowly crawled into her bed. It confused her to see Reign curling up under the window, not looking cold in the slightest. The day after she’d learn Reign was thirteen years old.

Some nights she noticed Reign sneaking out, but she never asked about it and the older girl always returned before sunrise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign lifted the thin blanket and slowly got up. She stretched her arms, gazing out of the window to look at the moon, as cold wind blew over her skin. How Lena didn’t freeze sleeping with such thin blankets was beyond her.

She turned around to look at the little girl who was soundly asleep. The paleness of Lena’s skin might look sickening to others, but to her it’s beautiful and a resemblance of the moonlight. On top of that, the little girl’s raven hair was a nice touch.

Since her first day with the Luthor’s, she had noticed Lena had been trying to get her attention to talk and to do things together. It would be better if a distance was kept at all times. She loathed getting close to someone.

Tiptoeing as quietly as she could, Reign snuck out of the bedroom and out of the house. The wind outside made her white nightdress flow a little. Well, technically it wasn’t her nightdress; Lillian had given it to her.

Lillian was a strange woman, much colder than other women she met. There was something very dark and heartless about that woman. She didn’t like the way Lillian looked at Lena as if she wanted to chew her up and spit her out. Not that Lillian looked at her much better, but she couldn’t care less how she was viewed.

“Kieran,” Reign whispered, nearing the familiar man who always wore a suit. “I knew you would show up, took you a while though.”

“Reign,” Kieran replied, looking around. “You can come home with me.”

Reign knew that, she knew he’d show up to take her home. “Not yet,” she said considerably.

“As you wish,” Kieran said evenly. “You are welcome to return when you are ready.”

Reign nodded, appreciating his understanding. “I will be in the woods every night,” she whispered whilst she accepted a flask from Kieran.

Kieran took his leave after Reign emptied the flask.

Reign wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve and went back inside the house. She pushed the bedroom door open, relieved to find Lena still peacefully asleep. Such an innocent little girl didn’t belong there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mother left for business, she’ll be back in a week,” Lena announced with relief. She wished her mother would be gone on business forever, but that’s ungrateful.

“I don’t care about what Lillian does,” Reign replied grumpily. “Close the curtain, I hate mornings.”

Lena put the plate she’d been carrying down on her desk to go close the curtains. “I like the dark better too,” she said, smiling at Reign who after a month still refused to smile back. “Mother said I’ll always stay pale if I don’t go out into the sun more.”

Reign got up from her blanket without looking at Lena. She opened the closet, retrieving a dark blue shirt and sweatpants.

“I made waffles!” Lena said enthusiastically, picking the plate up from her desk. “Mother never allows me to make waffles,” she added sadly.

That seemed to get Reign’s attention, who turned around to face Lena. “Do you always disobey your mother?”

Lena froze on the spot, aside from her shaking hands. Fear washed over her. If Reign would tell her mother she baked waffles, she would get in trouble.

“Whatever,” Reign said, yanking the plate out of Lena’s hands. “Rules are dumb anyway,” she continued, taking a waffle from the stack on the plate. “What’s this?” she asked, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

“It-it’s…,” Lena whispered, still unfreezing from her shock of fear. “It’s a smiley-face,” she answered. “They’re all smiley-faces.”

Reign took one bite before tossing the waffle back onto the plate.

Lena didn’t question if Reign didn’t like her waffles or something. She never saw the older girl eating all that much to begin with. Not that her mother would ever notice it too.

“So your mom’s gone, hm?” Reign asked, kicking the door open with her foot. “Want to do something fun?”

Lena’s eyes lit up, happy to hear Reign wanted to do something. “Really?” she asked in turn. “Yes,” she said, not giving the older girl a chance to change her mind. She ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her legs, hugging her.

“Gross,” Reign said, pushing Lena away. “Never pull that sentimental stunt again.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena stammered, looking down at the floor. She wrongly assumed Reign decided to be friends. “Can we still do something fun?” she asked, almost afraid to even ask.

“We’re going to burn some stuff,” Reign said, rummaging through the closet. She selected a jacket and tossed it at Lena. “Put that on.”

Lena knew it was cold out, though she wasn’t going to question why Reign didn’t put a jacket on as well. She was long happy the older girl spoke more than a few words to her and that she seemed to care enough to make sure she’d have a jacket on.

“Mother said she’d kill me if I’d ever burn the house down,” Lena said with wide eyes at the sight of Reign’s devilish grin.

“We’re not going to burn the house down,” Reign replied reassuringly.

Lena followed Reign until they reached the front door. “I’m not allowed to leave the house,” she said, not wanting to get into trouble.

“Don’t keep me waiting, waffles,” Reign said tauntingly.

Lena gasped and sprinted out the door. Later that day when she got back home, she found out her mother had returned home a lot sooner than anticipated. That night she didn’t sleep due to the painful bruises on her back from the paddle her mother used while Reign had been in the bathroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You aren’t supposed to enter,” Reign whispered, aggravated. “And I told you to come alone.”

“Nobody will hear us,” Kieran replied quietly.

“We brought what you asked for,” another voice whispered.

Reign grasped the cup and stared in it. “Did you get all the herbs?” she asked, wanting to make sure.

“We did,” Kieran answered. “What is your purpose behind this?”

Reign shrugged, even though they’d want to know regardless. “I’m not interested waking up with a dead kid in the room, that’s all,” she whispered indifferently.

“Her mother could take her to see a doctor,” Kieran suggested.

“Good one,” Reign scoffed. “You all have to leave now. I’ll be in the woods tomorrow night.”

Kieran gave Reign a brief nod and beckoned the others to follow him out.

Reign waited until she heard the door downstairs click shut. She entered Lena’s bedroom, where the little girl was writhing on the bed, sweating. All she knew was that Lena caught some kind of virus which had severely sickened her. She had heard earlier that day how Lillian told the little girl to stop being so dramatic.

“Lena,” Reign whispered, attempting to wake her. She needed Lena to be awake for this to make sure she wouldn’t choke. “Wake up,” she said, a bit louder whilst stirring the little girl.

Lena blinked her eyes open, whimpering while she tried to sit up. “I’m sick, mother,” she whispered, voice rough and gravelly. “Mother, please.”

“Try delusional,” Reign murmured to herself. She cupped a hand behind Lena’s head and brought the cup to her lips. “Drink this.”

Lena spluttered and coughed.

“I know it’s disgusting,” Reign whispered, urging Lena to drink more. “You have to drink every drop.”

When Lena was about to spit it out, Reign clapped a hand over the little girl’s mouth and pressed her fingers on her nose, forcing her to swallow it if she wanted to breathe.

Lena seemed to obey and swallowed the liquid. Two seconds later she passed out.

Reign sat on the foot of Lena’s bed, watching her chest move up and down all night. Caring about innocence weakened her.

The next day, Lena was getting better and didn’t seem to remember what happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As months passed, things got stranger. Lena would hear hushed voices in the middle of the night sometimes. There was blood in the sink once a week, which she hurried to clean up before her mother could throw a fit about the mess. Her bedroom needed to be cleaned often too, due to the muddy footprints Reign left, which implied she must have been taking walks in the woods in the middle of the night, barefooted.

One morning her mother had screamed so loud, she literally fell down the stairs in the rush to get to her. It was the only time the excuse of having tripped on the stairs had been true. She broke her arm, but her mother refused to take her to the hospital, because she was too occupied yelling at the dead crows around her house.

Reign had said she’d take Lena there, to which her mother said she’d be at the hospital as soon as she could.

Lena had groaned in pain, knowing the walk to the hospital would take over an hour. Nothing appeared to be less true when Reign lifted her into her arms once they were outside. She wasn’t sure when she passed out, but she had and by the time she woke up she was at the hospital with her arm already being taken care of. The last thing she’d felt before passing out was her arm being snapped back in place.

Her mother never showed up at the hospital.  

Not only did things get stranger, things also became more violent. Well, her mother did. She’d have ‘mysterious’ cuts and bruises more often.

During a warm summer night, Reign woke her up instead of sneaking out.

“Mhm?” Lena hummed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Come,” Reign said simply.

Lena hesitated, weighing her options. She could stay in her bed to make sure she wouldn’t get in trouble, but at the same time she knew her mother was out of town. It would be worth the risk.

Reign guided Lena to the woods, in the dark, without a flashlight.

Despite having claimed to like the dark, Lena did feel a shiver roll down her spine. “Where are we going?” she asked, naively hoping they wouldn’t go into the woods. She tried not to be scared, but being nine years old, she always felt something about the woods was fishy.

“Camping,” Reign answered. She finally flicked a flashlight on, revealing the tent she already set up. “Do you remember what I taught you?”

Lena nodded and knelt down, taking what she needed to make a fire. It took her a couple of tries, but Reign seemed to wait patiently. When she managed to get a spark, she almost could have sworn the older girl wanted to smile.

“I brought some stuff,” Reign said, opening a backpack. “We can make hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows in them.”

Lena smiled in anticipation of her favorite hot beverage. She wondered if Reign knew precisely how she liked her hot chocolate, because as far as she knew her mother hadn’t bought any tiny marshmallows recently. That night, for one night, she would be able to relax without fearing facing trouble afterwards from her mother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That one’s easy,” Lena said, waving Reign off for not even trying. “It’s a bunny.”

“Beginner’s luck,” Reign replied, winking. She formed her hands differently to create another shadowy form. “How about this one?”

“A bird,” Lena answered with full confidence. She frowned at Reign who was now forming a butterfly. “Are you even trying?” she asked with a playful tone.

The answer was a pillow in the face from Reign.

“I can do the butterfly too,” Lena said, showing it to Reign who didn’t ask. “I’m not sure about the others,” she whispered, attempting to form a bird and a bunny. She tried to remember how Reign had done it.

“No,” Reign said quietly. “This finger goes here.”

Lena wondered if Reign was cold, because of how cold her fingers felt as the older girl helped her to create the shadowy figures with her hands. It seemed better not to ask; especially not now that she saw another opening at potentially becoming friends.

Reign grabbed the flashlight and held it close to the ground, aimed at her face. The light barely reached her. “Want to hear a scary story?” she asked, grinning.

Lena wasn’t scared of monster tales. The only monster she knew was the one she lived with. “You’re supposed to hold the flashlight under your face,” she said, though she kept her tone light to sound teasing.

“My eyes are sensitive to light,” Reign replied, flicking the light off. “Besides, scary stories are better in the dark.”

Lena knew Reign hated light, from the way she rarely went outside during the day unless it was storming and how she always kept the curtains closed. She had no idea however that the older girl had sensitive eyes, which explained her odd behavior on that part.

“I’m ready,” Lena said, snuggling with a blanket.

“It was a rough stormy Halloween night,” Reign began. “Trees were snapping in half.”

Lena tilted her head, unimpressed. “Halloween is cliché,” she said dryly. She was never afraid Reign would harm her, believing that if she wanted to she already would have, which meant she didn’t have to be scared to speak her mind.

Reign stopped and took a pillow. “This pillow has a name on it,” she said, smirking as she got ready to toss it at Lena’s head.

“Yes, yours,” Lena replied, sticking her tongue out. “Definitely not mine,” she said, crossing her arms.

“Oh, you don’t want a pillow tonight?” Reign teased. “Okay, more for me.”

“Hey!” Lena gasped. She quickly got up and tried to take the pillow while Reign kept holding it out of her reach.

“I’ll tell you what,” Reign said, tapping a finger to her chin in thought. “If you can tell a scary story, you can have the pillow.”

“Deal,” Lena said, grasping the flashlight. Reign might have been sensitive to light, but she certainly wasn’t. She flicked it on and held it under her chin. “It was the night before Christmas when a little girl heard the floorboard creaking. At first she thought it was Santa, so she quickly ran to her desk to make sure the cookies and the glass of milk were still there.”

“And you call my story cliché,” Reign whispered, shaking her head.

“… and the monster lurched at m- the little girl, striking her,” Lena continued, chest heaving with memories. “The little girl crawled under her bed, taking her chances with possible monsters under there. But then the monster got down on all fours and-”

“It’s late,” Reign interrupted. “Time to sleep,” she said, tossing Lena the pillow.

Lena hung her head down, disappointed that she ruined another shot at being friends. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, hugging the pillow to her chest.

“Don’t be sorry,” Reign replied, and then silently added, “But she will be.”

Lena got into the tent and when in the middle of the night she noticed Reign tucking her in, she pretended to be asleep. Nobody had tucked her in since her biological mother passed away. She vaguely wondered if Reign had ever been tucked in by someone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was ten the day all hell broke loose. After the bruises she got yesterday because she dared ask for a sandwich after not having eaten all day, she couldn’t handle her mother harming her again. Usually her mother wouldn’t physically harm her daily. This time her body hadn’t had a chance to recover.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized to her shouting mother. “I didn’t mean to break a glass,” she said sincerely. “I’ll be more careful next time when I do the dishes.”

“You are a lousy, worthless child!” Lillian shouted, hovering above Lena. “You deserve to be punished!”

Lena tensed up, smelling the alcohol in her mother’s breath. She knew her mother had been drinking more and more, which meant her aggression kept getting worse. As her mother raised her hand to slap her, she shut her eyes, but the slap never came.

Reign grasped Lillian’s arm, her hand mere inches away from Lena’s face.

Lena opened her eyes and flinched when she heard her mother’s arm breaking. Hearing that sound made her remember all the times her mother had broken a bone in her body by hitting her or pushing her.

“I will not let you hurt her again,” Reign hissed. She threw Lillian’s body against the wall as if she weighed nothing.

Lillian cried out in pain. “Monster!” she shouted at Reign.

“Now you will know how it feels to be powerless, to be in the middle of a nightmare, to be in agony.”

Lena had never seen such anger from Reign, hadn’t known she’d be capable of that explosive anger. “Reign,” she whispered, reaching a hand out to touch the sixteen year old’s arm.

Reign spun around. “Close your eyes, Lena,” she said, caressing her cheek with the back of her finger. “It will be okay.”

Lena slid down against the opposite wall, wrapping her arms around her knees. She watched Reign unleash an inhuman strength, tossing her mother around like a ball. Her heart beat uncontrollably while Reign clawed and bit her mother, splashing blood all over the walls.

Reign crouched down in front of Lena, licking the blood from her lips, holding a hand out to her. “You can come with me if you want,” she offered, her voice soft and sweet as if she didn’t just kill someone. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Lena couldn’t keep her hand from shaking as she slowly grasped Reign’s bloody hand. She wanted to ask where the teenager was taking her, but any words she tried to form died in the back of her throat.

The nightly air was cold and biting.

Reign put the house on fire without letting go of Lena’s hand.

Lena didn’t complain while they walked for what felt like hours upon hours, until dawn broke through. They reached a castle-like building with a fence that was overgrown with plants and wilted roses.

“Shh,” Reign whispered. She smeared some of the blood from her shirt onto Lena’s cheeks and clothes. “Stay close to me.”

Lena tried to be silent, but her heart was erratic and the cold made her whole body shiver. She barely set one foot in the castle when she saw people approaching who looked much paler than she did.

“Reign,” a man dressed in a suit said. “You returned home with…”

“Lena,” Reign filled in. “She belongs with me,” she said sternly. “I’ll take responsibility for her, Kieran.”

Lena was speechless as they all welcomed her home. She followed Reign upstairs to a room where she gratefully accepted the warm blankets being handed to her.

She stood still as the teenager cleaned her face and hands, knowing she’d be taken care of. Reign had looked like a monster, murdering her mother in cold blood, but Reign was kind to her and that was all that mattered.

For the first time ever, Reign did smile at Lena.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was obvious Reign wasn’t used to comfort someone, but god did she try, and Lena appreciated that. She looked at the teenager who was seated at the edge of the bed. This room was as cold as her old one, but the difference was that she had thicker blankets, so she didn’t shiver.

As with her old home, this place didn’t quite feel like home. Perhaps with time it would, though she felt as if she’d never truly belong anywhere.

Lena could hear Reign swallow. She didn’t say anything when she felt her shifting closer, although some space remained.

They laid side by side, each at opposite ends of the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Did you kill people in the past?” Lena asked, whispering, breaking the silence.

Silence and then, slowly, “yes.”

Lena could have guessed as much, though she didn’t want to make assumptions. “Bad people?” she asked, looking away from the ceiling to look at Reign.

Reign bit her lip. “Most of them were,” she answered, releasing her lip to sigh.

It was Lena’s turn to swallow. “You killed innocent people?” she asked, even though it was pointless to even ask that question, considering she already knew the answer.

“Yes,” Reign answered, sounding remorseful. “It’s who I am.”

Lena furrowed her brows. She carefully shifted closer towards Reign, who then moved away from her. A gasp escaped her when she saw Reign biting down on her lip so hard she was drawing blood. “Please don’t do that,” she whispered, reaching out before she could think better of it.

Reign glanced down at Lena’s finger, which rested on her lower lip. She grasped her wrist, pushing her hand away. “No,” she said icily. “Keep your distance or else I’ll…,” she warned, hesitating. “I’ll sleep somewhere else,” she finished.

Lena took her hand back and curled up in the blankets. Maybe Reign had considered killing her, but despite her thorns, she trusted she never would. She didn’t say anything when Reign snuck out of the room, probably to get some air.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign ran deeper into the woods until she could feel her legs burning. Her chest was heaving as she punched a tree repeatedly. “You’re too young to understand!” she shouted, punching the tree again. “Don’t you get how innocent you are!?”

She stopped punching the tree and stared at her hands. “I’m not soft,” she whispered, sighing. She wasn’t a fool. She knew the way Lena looked at her with those hopeful green eyes of her, as if she was searching for soft edges.

Lena was too young, too innocent and mostly too ignorant to see the monster she was. She killed people, lots of people, because she wanted to.

“You would be the one running if you knew I killed children half your age!”

“Are you certain she would?”

Reign spun around to glare at the invader. She bared her teeth at the young woman whose life she nearly ruined. “How long have you been spying on me?” she asked, taking a step closer. “You know I’m stronger than you, Alex.”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a few months,” Alex answered dryly. “You were stronger than me five years ago, when I was still human. Right now I wouldn’t be too sure you still are.”

“Even if I would humor that theory, you and I both know you’re not a killer,” Reign pointed out, grinning as she felt her energy increasing. “You want answers.”

Alex stepped closer, invading Reign’s personal space. “You can’t see through people,” she said evenly.

“You have five minutes before I snap your neck,” Reign threatened, getting irritated.

“All I want to know is why you did it,” Alex replied, slumping her shoulders while her eyes glazed over. “Maggie wanted to help you.”

Reign remembers that day well. She was eleven when a cop named Maggie found her at a camping site, surrounded by dead bodies. Maggie said she wanted to help her. She never wanted help, kept saying no, but the cop wouldn’t listen. Next thing she knew, Alex had showed up to try and take her somewhere where she could be locked up. They never made it to that place.

“She shouldn’t have made that mistake,” Reign said coolly. “If she had let me be, you’d have been fine.”

“I almost killed Maggie,” Alex whispered, shivering. “Her blood smells like…”

“Like you’d give everything up for just one taste,” Reign filled in, nodding. “It’s like a drug you’re hooked on, you have to have it, but you can’t.”

“If you know how agonizing this feels, why did you do this to me?”

Reign sighs, getting really tired of people’s silly emotions. “Because I didn’t know,” she answered, surprising herself with her honesty.

“I see,” Alex whispered, curling and uncurling her fingers.

“Why were you spying on me?”

Alex smiled and shook her head. “You’d have smelled Maggie,” she answered simply.

“Of course,” Reign agreed, though with the distractions she’d been having she might not have noticed at all. “Why would you care how someone sees me?”

“I may not be breathing and you may have almost ruined my life completely, but I’m alive. Maybe you took Lena because you see your younger self in her.”

Reign scoffed at Alex’s lack of knowledge. Lena was nothing like her, she was special. “If you’re not staying with my clan, you should go back to your life of pretending to be human,” she said coldly.

“You don’t need a heartbeat to be human,” Alex replied, taking a step back to give Reign more space. “Maggie’s heart is my home.”

“That’s disgustingly sentimental,” Reign said, cringing. “Maggie stayed with you because she feels sorry for you. She feels guilty about what happened and now she’s stuck with you. You’ll spend every day with her, watching her grow older, until she’ll die.”

“You always push people away,” Alex said before disappearing in the dark.

Reign walked back to the castle, thinking of how she should have snapped Alex’s neck for being so annoying. Love has always looked repulsive to her. It’s gross when someone clings to someone else.

She quietly slips into the room where Lena is sleeping. It’s dangerous to care, but it’s not like a switch she can turn off.

She gets into the bed and when she wakes up the next morning with Lena curled up at her side, she softly untangles herself to get up and doesn’t mention it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lena finally wakes up, Reign’s gazing out of the window. “Get up, you probably want breakfast,” she murmured without looking at Lena.

“I’m not hungry,” Lena replied with a small voice.

“I made waffles,” Reign tried.

“You baked?” Lena asked, not hiding her surprise at all.

Reign chuckled and looked at Lena who was sitting up. “Oh yes, Reign, sounds great,” she said, mimicking Lena’s voice, “I’ll have two smiley-faces.”

“I’m getting a bit old for smiley-faces,” Lena replied, slipping out of the bed. “I’ll try one though, if it’s not burnt.”

“Shut up,” Reign said, tossing a pillow at Lena. “There’s a dress on the chair for you, it should fit you.”

Lena usually picked her own clothes out, though she wasn’t going to make a fuss about it and it’s not like she packed anything when Reign torched the house she used to live in. She took the white dress that hung over the chair and went to the bathroom to try it on.

Reign knocked on the bathroom door. “And?” she asked through the door.

Lena opened the door to let Reign in. “It’s pretty,” she said, smiling as she moved around a little to watch her dress flowing around herself. “I like it.”

“Good, I hope you’ll say the same about the waffles I made,” Reign said, smiling as Lena chuckled. “I used a secret ingredient.”

Lena stood still while Reign grabbed the comb. She decided not to ask why the teenager was brushing her hair for her. “What’s the secret ingredient?” she asked curiously.

“Extra sugar,” Reign answered, winking at Lena who could see her in the mirror.

“Maybe I’ll have two,” Lena said to tease Reign.

“It’s fine if you get a sugar rush, I’d still run faster than you.”

“We’ll see,” Lena replied, sensing that’s what Reign wanted.

“We will,” Reign confirmed. “And the loser gets to do the dishes,” she added.

Lena huffed, not planning on losing. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d have to wash dishes, though a competition to get out of it was welcome for a change.

Reign put the comb aside and tried to put a ribbon in Lena’s hair, who swatted her hands away. “I knew this wouldn’t last,” she said, smirking.

“I’m not a doll,” Lena replied, grumbling a little.

Later that day after breakfast when they went for a sprint, Reign won.

Lena giggled as Reign ordered Adrian to wash the dishes. She wasn’t sure what kind of status Reign had here, but it was definitely a strong pull.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was fourteen years old when she noticed the majority of people in the castle didn’t age while the others did. She knew they all drank blood, often secretly to keep her from seeing, to be discrete. By now she knew Reign was twenty and she looked it. Her theory about all of them being vampires didn’t seem to add up with what she’d been seeing.

“Reign, can I ask you something?” Lena asked, curiously shifting on her feet.

Reign shrugged. “Sure,” she answered.

“I thought you were all… um,” Lena said, awkwardly waving her hand around. “How come some of you age while the rest doesn’t?”

“We are vampires,” Reign confirmed, holding a hand up to keep Lena from interrupting her with more questions. “Some of us are half-bloods, meaning we are half vampire and half human. I’m a half-blood. I need a small amount of blood to survive and I prefer drinking blood over eating food. The sun won’t burn me as it would burn full-bloods, but it does hurt my eyes.”

Lena nodded slowly, drinking the information in. She couldn’t fathom Reign choosing blood over food, but that’s because she was human and she couldn’t imagine enjoying the copper taste of blood.

“Half-bloods age until they are twenty-five,” Reign explained further. “Then we stop aging and live forever. Half-bloods and older vampires have more control over their thirst, which allows them to mingle among humans.”

“Oh,” Lena whispered. “If this is your home, why did you...,” she sighed and couldn’t finish her question.

“Lillian found me on the highway one night,” Reign said blankly. “She took me in as a charity case, had people taking pictures of me with her.”

“You could have left,” Lena stated, knowing well enough how Reign snuck out every night. “At any time, you could have returned home, but you stayed.”

Reign shrugged and walked away. “I’m going for a run,” she said before sprinting out the door.

Lena sighed, sensing a pattern of Reign running away from certain truths. She knows Reign must have had a reason to stick around. That night, Reign didn’t return from her run and she didn’t return the three nights after that either.

When Reign returned on the fifth night, soaked by the rain with bloody knuckles, Lena decided she’d never ask again why she stayed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On her sixteenth birthday, Lena held Reign’s hand and listened to her voice guiding her so she wouldn’t trip. She was never much of a fan of blindfolds or surprises, but everyone in this castle had been treating her as family, so for them she’d bear with it.

Her hand was clammy in Reign’s. She felt an unfamiliar nervous feeling, a type of tingling she’d never felt before, like a tiny storm in the pit of her stomach.

“We’re here,” Reign said, halting. “You can slowly open your eyes,” she said, removing the blindfold.

Lena blinked a few times to adapt to the small rays of sunlight. She gasped when she saw a setup to bungee jump. “Don’t tell me,” she said, but didn’t finish as Reign placed her hands on her sides. She felt like a balloon while Reign lifted her effortlessly onto a small platform.

“It’s okay, don’t be afraid,” Reign said, stepping onto the platform with Lena. “We can do this together,” she added, taking Lena’s hand in hers.

Lena felt dizzy all of the sudden as Reign’s thumb stroked her hand. Her body was being really weird. She hardly noticed they were going up to jump.

Reign secured Lena in the harness herself, not allowing anyone else to do it. “Are you ready?” she asked, standing behind Lena, whispering in her ear.

Lena’s breath hitched, feeling Reign wrapping her arms around her waist. All she could manage was a nod and then Reign jumped with her. She shrieked when her nose touched the surface of the water underneath them.

Reign laughed when someone cut them loose, landing them both in the water, though if Lena would end up with a cold she’d kill someone.

“Reign,” Lena whispered, shivering in the water. She figured Reign wouldn’t be able to run away so easily now that they were in the water together. “How and when did you become a half-blood?”

“I wasn’t bitten if that was what you were wondering,” Reign answered, running a hand through her wet locks. “Half-bloods are born,” she explained while swimming with Lena to get out of the water.

Lena wasn’t sure what she expected to hear, but she would have never guessed Reign was born that way. She got out of the water, still shivering.

Reign wrapped a towel around Lena while she herself wasn’t shivering at all. “My mother was human,” she explained, slipping her hands in her pockets. “I drank her blood and she died. Most humans don’t survive giving birth to half-bloods.”

“That must have been rough for you,” Lena replied, feeling bad for Reign.

“Nah, I never knew her,” Reign said, shrugging. “It’s pointless to mourn something you never had.”

Lena didn’t fully agree with that statement, though she wasn’t going to delve deeper into it. She swam to get out of the cold water, followed by Reign. A vampire she never met before pulled her out of the water, a rather attractive vampire. She could tell the woman was a vampire from her fangs.

“Alex,” Reign said, stepping in between Lena and the vampire. “What brings you here?”

“I wanted to see how Lena was doing,” Alex answered while observing Lena.

Lena didn’t like the tension she felt between Reign and Alex. “I’m good,” she said, cutting in between them to make sure they wouldn’t go for each other’s throat.

“You’ve grown quite a bit,” Alex noted. “You’re almost an adult.”

Reign scoffed.

“Do I know you?” Lena asked Alex, though instead of answering the vampire left. “That was weird,” she said to Reign.

“It was,” Reign agreed readily. She went to sit down and beckoned Lena, handing her a towel.

“Thank you,” Lena said, smiling as she wrapped the towel around her shivering body.

“Do you want anything special for your birthday?” Reign asked, observing Lena from the log she was sitting on.

The first thought that jumped in her mind was to ask for a kiss. Lena’s cheeks turned bright red when she realized she was crushing on Reign, who’d been like a sister to her. “Can I have a hug?” she asked, hoping that wouldn’t be overstepping. For once she wanted to be held.

Reign looked like she was about to make a run for it, but then she slowly scooted in Lena’s direction.

Lena held on tightly to Reign, savoring every second of that moment because she wasn’t sure if she’d ever get an opportunity like that again. She couldn’t stop the small grunt of disappointment when Reign let go after what felt like two seconds, even though it had been two minutes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign insisted to take Lena out at night on her eighteenth birthday.

“You only turn eighteen once,” Reign argued. “Plus, I know the best places.”

“Hmm, fair enough,” Lena admitted.

“That’s my girl,” Reign teased.

Lena turned around to hide she was blushing. Hearing Reign calling her that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It’d been two years since she realized she had feelings for Reign and they’d only grown. Time had been rather merciless. Even though she was eighteen now, finally an adult, Reign was already twenty-four.

It did offer her some comfort to know Reign would stop aging once she’d be twenty-five. One more year and time would stand still for the one she wanted. The downside of that comfort was that as years went on, she’d physically grow older than Reign.

Lena got distracted as the vampires began to wish her a happy birthday. Some of the young men and even women took her hand to kiss it, while others opted to kiss her cheeks.

Reign watched in disgust how everyone fawned over Lena. She saw the way a few looked at her, how they desired her and she loathed it. It made her want to rip their throats out. She wasn’t one for jealousy, but seeing them kissing Lena’s hand and cheeks made her blood boil. They shouldn’t touch what was hers. Well, not her-hers. She was responsible for Lena that was all.

Lena kept stealing glances of Reign while others spoke to her. Their words were like echoes in the distance because she was too busy seeking Reign out who was watching her. She knew Reign always watched over her, looked out for her.

The crowd around Lena vaporized when Reign snapped a vampire’s neck, who’d tried to sink his teeth in Lena’s neck.

Lena’s eyes widened as the vampire’s body turned into ashes. “He’d been so kind,” she whispered, confused. She’d been living here for eight years and nobody had ever attempted biting her until now.

“You can’t blindly trust anyone,” Reign said, resting a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “When we go out, I’ll take your mind off of it.”

Lena had no doubt about that. “You could if you dance with me,” she replied, taking Reign’s hand.

“Fine,” Reign grumbled without a protest. “One dance.”

Lena wanted to see how far Reign’s giving mood would go. “It’s only my eighteenth birthday once,” she said, smiling as Reign gaped at her in disbelief.

“One night,” Reign replied, relenting. “Consider it your birthday present.”

“I look forward to it,” Lena said sincerely. “One whole night of dancing with you is better than any present I could have imagined.”

Reign smirked and took Lena’s hand in hers, tugging her closer. “You can say that again when I keep accidentally stepping on your feet the whole night,” she teased. The sound of Lena’s heart beating fast drummed in her ears. “Unless you dance standing on mine,” she added thoughtfully.

Lena chuckled, thinking of how that was something children do. “I’d have to be very close to you for that,” she said, reminding Reign of that little fact.

“Maybe I don’t mind,” Reign replied, hearing Lena’s heart skipping a beat. “After all, it’s your birthday.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

The red neon lights of the club flickered slightly. It was tucked away at the end of a small street with a dead end. The street lights didn’t seem to be working. If it wasn’t for the light coming from the club, it would all look quite eerie.

“Crimson Mist?” Lena read, tugging at the collar of her jacket. “Is this some kind of vampire club?”

“Not really,” Reign answered, putting her hand at the small of Lena’s back. “I’ll admit there’s a half-blood who serves blood to vampires, though vampires rarely come here.”

Lena let the information sink in as she followed Reign inside. Even if it would have been a club for vampires, she’d still have entered because she’d follow Reign anywhere. The first thing she noticed was how the club was full of women without a single man to be spotted.

“You’re always curious,” Reign whispered, smiling. “This club is only for women,” she explained. “Who are into women,” she added.

Lena’s head swam with questions. She felt a spark of hope that maybe, just maybe, Reign liked women and therefore might like her. “Oh,” she replied lamely. “Have you been here before?”

“Mhmm,” Reign hummed. “The last few years when I’d sneak out at night, I’d come here to have a drink.”

Lena took her jacket off. She was about to hang it over a chair when she saw a familiar looking woman, who was seated next to another woman, waving at her. “Alex,” she whispered when the vampire beckoned her. She hadn’t seen her since she was sixteen.

“I should have known she’d be here,” Reign said, disgruntled.

“I don’t know what kind of history you two have, but she seems friendly,” Lena said, though she’d take that friendliness with a grain of salt.

“Maybe,” Reign replied, entwining her fingers with Lena’s.

“Hello,” Lena said politely, walking up to Alex and the other woman. From the way they both glanced at Reign, there was no doubt they all knew one another.

“Hi,” Alex replied, gesturing at two empty chairs. “This is my wife, Maggie,” she said with a loving smile.

“You ran off last time we met,” Lena said to Alex.

“I did,” Alex confirmed. “The sun was getting too intense, I had to leave.”

“We were about to order our next round of drinks,” Maggie said, cutting in. “You two want some?”

“Sure, why not,” Reign answered, surprising Lena by not being stubborn.

Lena sat down next to Reign. She could tell Maggie was human by the strong tan she had and by the way no fangs showed as she smiled. If she’d have to guess she’d say Alex was about ten years younger than Maggie.

“Long time no see,” Maggie said to Reign.

“How do you all know each other?” Lena asked, unsure if they were friends or enemies or something in between.

“Reign is the one who turned me,” Alex answered dryly. “I was trying to take her somewhere to lock her up, to figure out how I could help her.”

“I’d have been their prisoner,” Reign said to Lena. “When I attacked Alex, I turned her instead of killing her.”

“Oh,” Lena whispered, understanding the tension in the air now.

They were having their fifth round of drinks when a woman tapped Lena on her shoulder and asked if she wanted to dance.

Lena smiled shyly, never having been asked that before. “Oh, well, actually,” she answered, glancing at Reign with whom she was going to dance all night.

“She’s with me,” Reign said, snaking an arm around Lena’s waist.

“With you as in…?” the woman asked.

Lena blushed fiercely, if only the answer to that could be yes because she wanted it to be.

“Yes, we’re girlfriends,” Reign answered, shooing the woman away with a forced smile.

Lena’s eyes widened. “Girlfriends?” she asked Reign when the woman walked away. Her heart sped up, feeling a spark ignite within her.

“Just roll with it,” Reign answered, shrugging. “You wouldn’t want to get to know one of the women in here anyway.”

“So… you’re taking me to this club where women who like women can meet women, yet you tell me I wouldn’t want to meet any?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow as she smirked.

Reign shrugged and didn’t respond to that. “Did you want to dance or what?” she asked, getting up and holding a hand out.

Lena smiled and immediately accepted Reign’s hand. She hoped the music would be loud enough to overpower the sound of her heart drumming in her chest. She felt a buzz when Reign wrapped her arms around her, but it might also be partially due to the alcohol she consumed. Her knees felt weak as they swayed on the dance floor together.

Reign felt her thirst burning at the back of her throat, even though she’d already consumed several glasses of blood. She could see Lena’s pupils were blown and she certainly wasn’t that frightened little girl anymore she took home with her eight years ago.

Lena automatically tucked Reign’s hair behind her ear, unable to stop herself when she’d seen a lock fall in front of her eyes. Her chest was pressed closely to Reign’s, but god did she want more. Pining after Reign was torture.

Reign’s eyes dipped down to Lena’s lips for a second, her thumb coming up to stroke Lena’s bottom lip before she dropped her hand and averted her gaze.

Lena wasn’t sure if that was a sign Reign might like her as more than a friend as well or if she was reading too much into it. She let her head fall forward, nuzzling into the crook of Reign’s neck while they danced. So far she hadn’t been pushed away, so that seemed to be a good sign.

When another song began to play, a woman asked if she could steal Lena for a dance, which had Reign nearly growling at her as she snarled.

Each time someone tried to ask Lena or Reign for a dance, Reign would tell them they were dating and weren’t interested.

Lena’s heart skipped a beat each time, feeling Reign’s possessiveness grow. She had noticed before how possessive Reign was being towards her from time to time, how irked she appeared when others touched her or liked her. Her guts told her Reign was jealous.

Reign could hear Lena’s heart becoming more frantic as time went on. The way Lena looked at her was dangerous, too dangerous while her thirst grew stronger and the blood she drank in between dances didn’t clench her thirst. Her nature wanted her to drink Lena’s blood, but she didn’t want to allow herself to hurt Lena. It would be utterly pointless to have saved her eight years ago if she’d kill her now.

Lena closed her eyes when a slow number played and the lights were turned down until it was almost dark. She could have sworn she felt Reign’s lips press faintly against her cheek, but maybe she imagined it or she may have been daydreaming, as far as daydreaming while being awake at night went.

Reign stiffened when she felt Lena’s lips kiss her cheek, close enough to her lips to catch the corner of her mouth. She shouldn’t have pressed that light kiss against Lena’s cheek. That was a mistake and apparently one Lena had felt.

“Reign,” Lena rasped, resting her hands on Reign’s hips as she drew her closer.

Reign’s thirst piqued when she heard the desire in Lena’s voice, which made her want to sink her fangs into her neck right there and then. “We should go home before the night is over,” she said, creating distance between them.

Lena sighed and tried not to look too disappointed. All in all, she had a good time. “You’re right, we should,” she agreed, nodding with a tightlipped smile. “Maybe we can come back here sometime?”

“Maybe,” Reign answered, shrugging. She grasped Lena’s hand and pulled her out of the club, away from the loud music and the prying eyes she wanted to rip out for ogling what was hers.

Lena frowned when Reign walked a tad too fast in order to be within her comfort zone. “You’re angry,” she said, stating, not asking.

“I’m a bit aggravated because the blood in this club is garbage,” Reign answered, irritated the burning feeling in her throat refused to go away. It didn’t matter which blood she drank, as long as it wasn’t Lena’s the burn would remain. She had gotten too close, which was her own damn fault. She brought this upon herself.

Lena had a strong feeling that wasn’t it, but she bit her tongue and didn’t comment. When Reign was angry it was better not to fuel her fire even more. She’d hate it if Reign would run away for a couple of days again to come back later all bloodied and soaked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Don’t think this will become a habit,” Reign warned while she slid under the covers. “I’m only doing this because it’s your birthday and like you said, you only turn eighteen once.”

“I know, I know,” Lena replied, smiling faintly as she held up the covers. “Cuddling may be gross in your eyes, but I think cuddling feels pleasant. It’s all warm and soft and cozy.”

“I feel like I have to puke,” Reign mumbled, scoffing.

“Okay,” Lena whispered, dropping how much she enjoyed cuddling. She couldn’t believe Reign had actually agreed, without arguing even when it had only been a thought she’d blurted out as they’d gotten home.

Reign wasn’t sure how to feel when Lena shifted closer and placed her head on her chest. The sound of Lena’s heartbeat echoed loudly around the room and the sound of her blood running through her veins buzzed in her ears. Excellent, a night of torture was ahead of her, but Lena was smiling so maybe it was worth it.

Lena hummed happily when Reign’s fingers threaded through her hair, nails grazing her scalp. She closed her eyes and she was certain she couldn’t have imagined the way she felt Reign kissing the crown of her hair. There was no way she imagined a kiss twice in one night, which meant the kiss on her cheek at the club must have been real too.

Reign hated how much Lena had wriggled her way into her heart, but at the same time she liked it and couldn’t help caressing her cheek. Lena was a special human, beautiful with her fair skin and raven locks, which left many vampires jealous.  

“I had a wonderful night,” Lena whispered, yawning while she nuzzled impossibly closer to Reign. It felt like a dream, one she never wanted to wake up from. “You’re a good pillow.”

“Shut up, waffles,” Reign replied, laughing. “You’re not going to trick me into doing this every night.”

“It was worth a try,” Lena whispered, smiling. “Maybe we can do this again when you turn twenty-five, that’ll be an important moment for you.”

“There’s nothing special about the day I stop aging,” Reign grumbled, aggravated with the knowledge she’d stop aging while Lena wouldn’t. Her human would continue to grow older and draw many more eyes from men and women alike. “I don’t see how cuddles on my birthday would be a gift.”

Lena sighed and concentrated on trying to sleep. Maybe she read the signals wrong, but if anything, Reign had been sending mixed signals. There always seemed to be a lot of anger inside of Reign, but despite her rough exterior, she really liked her because she knew there was more to Reign.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Reign sipped from her cup of blood. Today she turned twenty-five. She wouldn’t age anymore and meanwhile, Lena had already turned nineteen. It wouldn’t take long for Lena to pass her age and she wasn’t even certain how much longer Lena would be staying now that she was an adult and more than capable of looking after herself.

Lena descended the stairs, wearing a special white dress Kieran had laid out for her, claiming it made her look angelic. Although that was not why she was wearing it, no, she wore it because Reign had mentioned before it looked nice on her.

Reign’s eyes snapped up from her cup to look at Lena. She quickly downed the rest of the blood and snapped her fingers for a refill. Lately, she’d been drinking more blood than she had been consuming food, desperately trying to ease the burn in her throat. As time went on, the burn in her throat had gotten worse, more painful. She felt more like a full-blood vampire rather than a half-blood.

“Happy birthday, Reign,” Lena said, smiling brightly. She walked up to Reign and kissed her cheek. “I should give you twenty-five kisses, but I know you think it’s gross,” she said, chuckling as she watched Reign rubbing at her cheek.

“I’ve known worse things,” Reign replied, gripping her cup. “You look… ravishing,” she commented, literally as she sized Lena up as if she hadn’t done so already.

“Speak for yourself, you’re to die for,” Lena said, lightly touching Reign’s arm. Maybe that was a mistake because a dangerous flicker passed Reign’s eyes and a second later she found herself pressed against the wall.

“To die for, hm?” Reign asked, smiling as Lena gasped when she kissed her neck. “Would you die for me, Lena?”

Lena gulped, the feeling of Reign’s lips on her neck was too much. “Do you want me to?” she asked, rather than providing an answer.

“If I’d say yes would that mean you’d say yes as well?” Reign asked, grazing her teeth over Lena’s skin. It was a dangerous move when she was able to feel Lena’s pulse.

“To hell with it,” Lena mumbled, grasping Reign’s chin. “I have wanted to do this for three years,” she confessed, eyes flitting down to Reign’s lips.

Reign pushed Lena and shook her head. “I could kill you,” she whispered, running her thumb across Lena’s bottom lip. “You wanted to know why I stayed all those years ago, why I didn’t return home immediately.”

Lena swallowed, remembering she did ask that once, which had Reign run away. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” she whispered, not wanting to make Reign feel uncomfortable.

Reign pressed her finger against Lena’s soft lips to silence her. “I stayed because of you,” she revealed, resting her forehead against Lena’s. “You’re special and not a day has gone by where I didn’t want to drink your blood. I’ve been selfish. I wanted you all to myself.”

Lena gasped, feeling surprised Reign had always wanted her. Recently, she’d noticed the mixed signals, as if something was there, but most times Reign had been grumpy. She remembered how when she was younger and met Reign there was a distance between them and how she even used to think Reign disliked her.

Lena cleared her throat and curled her fingers into the fabric of Reign’s shirt. “Claim me then,” she whispered, a little needy. “Make me yours.”

Reign shifted her head and kissed Lena’s supple lips, careful not to hurt her as she ran her hands up and down her arms. It would be too easy to leave bruises on her human.

Lena hungrily responded to the kiss, moaning into Reign’s mouth when she felt her tongue part her waiting lips. She gasped when the coppery taste of blood filled her mouth, her own blood.

Reign moved away from Lena’s lips in favor of kissing her neck, nipping at her skin with her blood-stained lips. She sank her fangs into Lena’s neck and held her fragile body upright. She’d warned Lena before that she was dangerous.

Lena hadn’t thought Reign would take her words so literally. When she told Reign to claim her, she meant as a girlfriend. As her vision began to blur, she smiled, knowing Reign wasn’t going to let her go and had finally shown her feelings weren’t one-sided.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena,” Reign whispered, voice catching. She brushed her fingers lightly through Lena’s raven locks as the moonlight shone down upon them, knowing she was still awake. “I…,” she paused to take a steadying breath, touching her fingertips to the side of Lena’s neck. “I love you,” she breathed out.

Lena turned around, facing Reign. “I’d hope so,” she replied, poking Reign’s side. “We’ve been together for five-hundred years, silly.”

“Shut up,” Reign mumbled, tossing a pillow at Lena. “You love me too.”

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed, listening to Reign’s heartbeat. She knew Reign missed being able to hear hers ever since she became a vampire, considering unlike Reign, she was a full-blood. “Mine,” she husked, pulling Reign close.

Reign pinned Lena down and nipped at skin she couldn’t mark. “My girl,” she whispered, claiming Lena’s lips in a bruising kiss. “I knew you would be from the moment I laid my eyes on you.”

Lena shuddered and kissed Reign again and again, unable to get enough of her. Five-hundred years and her feelings for Reign were as present as they had been since she was a sixteen year old human. She would forever be nineteen, but it was worth it being a vampire when she had Reign by her side. “All mine,” she whispered, resting her hand on Reign’s chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know "Reign" is a lot softer on the show, but I had already interpreted her a certain way. Hope you all liked it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Shaping Reign's character is basically a free range, but at the same time I wish I'd have seen her on Supergirl already. I somewhat based her on Jessica Jones (because I recently watched that show). I'm here for ReignCorp.


End file.
